Stay for a While
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Workaholic Santana invites a lonely and recently ousted Brittany in for a night. She agrees to help until the other girl can get on her feet again. Brittany figures she needs to return the favor somehow.
1. Chapter 1

A*N - So long story short: My gf recently broke up with me (I know, I know. Sob story here) so I'm extremely sexually frustrated to say the least. I also recently rediscovered writing and it was and has always been my great outlet so I'm getting back into it. Hope it's enjoyable for more than just my own personal release (which sounds dirtier than I mean it to, given the content). Fill for GKM.

* * *

Santana sighs as she finally steps out of the front door of her office. Being a CEO was a sweet gig. She gets to yell at people, have a swanky office, and she makes more money than most of her graduating class combined. Unfortunately, it also means long hours in that swanky office, exhaustion from those hours so zero time to date, and a nice little build-up of sexual frustration.

She hops into her Camaro, her Monday car. It is not what she uses when she wants to impress but there is definitely a soft spot for it. Her ipod syncs and begins to play some new songs she recently got over lunch, including Big Sean. She can't help but admit she's had a small infatuation with him lately.

Santana hums along as she cruises through her city. She is in no rush to get home because in reality there's nothing to go home to. Her drive home was her winding down time from work and she often took the long way so she could stretch her horses under the hood on the freeways. She had a few small business owned restaurants that she usually stops at for her dinner. Depending on how she feels she may take it to go or just hang out and people watch as she eats. Tonight she decided to just get it to go.

She turned on the seat warmer, letting the pizza she got stay warm as she headed home. It was about this time usually when the music faded away a bit into more background noise and she thought about some things. Lunch dates with the few friends she still managed to have, reminders to call her mother then coming up with excuses not to. These were just little things that kept her mind busy enough to surprise herself when she finally pulled onto her street and started looking for a spot. The only thing that she really hated about this place was that she was given only two parking spots in the garage, which were reserved for her weekend babies. The ones she used to impress investors and ladies alike. This meant that her Camaro had to sit out on the street like a common vehicle.

After parking, she threw most of her stuff into her purse, fished out her keys, and grabbed her pizza. She headed towards her door with her mind already drifting to thoughts of her wonderfully expensive but totally worth it bed. She almost did not hear the soft voice coming from the curb.

"Excuse me, spare some change?"

Santana stopped and looked down at the surprisingly gorgeous girl. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you could spare me a dollar or so? I hate to ask, really I do! I just want something warm to drink. I was stupid and forgot my jacket at my boyfr- well, ex-boyfriend's place."

"What's your name?" Santana asked. She was curious as to why this poor girl was standing out on this chilly curb instead of somewhere warm and cozy where it looked like she belonged.

"Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." The girl smiled and held out her hand.

Santana shook it, a little mesmerized by the sparkling blue eyes and wide, stunning smile on the girl in front of her. "Brittany S. Pierce. I'm Santana Lopez. Would you like to come in?" It was out before she knew what she was offering, but Santana couldn't even find it in herself to get angry with herself because if she didn't help this poor girl it was almost certain some creep would try and help himself.

"I wouldn't want to burden you or upset your family. Thank you, though." Brittany said shyly, tucking hair behind her ear and looking at her shoes. She remembered how often people got angry at her when she needed help. She didn't want to make this beautiful girl mad at her as well.

"I insist. Please! I promise it will be warmer in my apartment than out here. I'm also not a freaky rapist, unlike some people that might come out to get you if you stay out here by yourself for too long." Santana sounded a little more desperate than she wanted to, but she was more than interested in how this girl had ended up right in front of her apartment.

Brittany shyly nodded. She was a little frightened at the thought of creepy men coming for her so she offered to carry the pizza for Santana. "I can't thank you enough!"

Santana grinned like an idiot. She was usually so smooth but she'd be damned if she had ever met a girl who was so pretty and yet so down to earth. It was a nice change. "So why are you out there all by yourself anyways? And without proper cover?"

"Um, my boyfriend kicked me out. My ex boyfriend. He was cheating on me with another girl. I guess it had been going on for a few months but I was too stupid to figure it out." Brittany shuffled her feet as Santana unlocked the door to the building, leading them to the elevator. Santana hated to see the way Brittany's lower lip jut out as she explained. She fumbled for words to say as she saw the lip quiver just a bit before being bitten to hold back more emotion.

"I doubt you're stupid. He's stupid for cheating on a girl like you." Santana said, wanting desperately for a smile to light up that face.

"Thank you…" Brittany smiled a little. "but you don't even know me. I'm not very smart at all. That's why I'm kicked out instead of him even though he was in the wrong. I don't have anywhere else to go because most of the people I know are through him. It's all messed up and my head hurts when I think about it."

"Do you-" Santana stopped. Should she really be inviting a stranger into her home for a night? _She's adorable and sad and really what kind of harm could this girl do? She looks like she loves everybody. Even old people. It's only a night anyways…_ "You are staying here for the night." _There. Declared it. No take backs._

"I will totally make it up to you! I will do whatever you need. I can clean! I always had to do the chores at Sam's house. I'm good at dishes and stuff but you probably want me to stay away from the laundry." Brittany said, rambling on a bit about the stuff she could do but Santana was already daydreaming about Brittany in a French maid outfit. _Fuck I need to get laid._

Arriving at the door to Santana's apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, stepping aside to let Brittany in first. She would rather not admit that she couldn't help but check out the girl's ass. _Shit, Lopez. She just fucking broke up with her boy and so she's probably straight and not wanting to jump you like you obviously need._ Santana argued with herself. _But then again, after a break up is when most straight girls try and jump your bones…_

"Holy shit!" Santana is snapped from her thoughts at the exclamation. She quickly looks around her place to make sure there wasn't something out of the ordinary. She swore she had all of her toys in her bedroom.

"Uh…what?" She asked, looking at Brittany's awe-struck face.

"You _live_ here? Like daily. Like own this?" Brittany asked, slowly walking farther into the place, pizza box still in her hands.

"Well, yeah. I mean, yeah." Santana said. She knew it was pretty awesome but it had been awhile since somebody had come here and been surprised to see it. Most people she knew or took home expected this.

"Wow" was all Brittany could say.

After dropping off her stuff and changing into some comfier clothes and finding some for Brittany that were unfortunately _*cough* not *cough* _too tight and small, leaving plenty of skin for Santana's hungry eyes. Thankfully, Brittany was very confident in her body and was perfectly okay with the skimpiness of the clothes. Her only comment was how adorable they were since they were little like Santana which Santana didn't exactly appreciate. She was quickly okay with it, though, when Brittany stretched to the table from the couch to grab something and Santana swore an inch more and she would've been a goner from the sight of Brittany's ass.

The two shared the pizza, which Santana was grateful to have chosen now for the night's dinner, and talked about their lives. Santana explained her job and how she was single and super busy and Brittany explained she was a freelance artist and performer and shared the more in depth story of her and Sam, making Santana hate the boy for upsetting the beautiful blonde.

Realizing the time, Santana needed to get to bed. It was way too late for her and she had to be up early. She explained to Brittany that the girl could stay as long as she needed. She had really taken a liking to her and figured she was right and that Brittany was not going to hurt her or anything and let's face it she was sexy as hell. _Never hurts to have eye candy around_.

"Thank you so much, Santana. You have no idea how relieved I am to have found you. Or have had you find me. Whatever. Just thank you." Brittany said, as she laid down on the couch with the blanket and pillow Santana had given her after offering her bed up a hundred times only to be shot down. Brittany didn't want to put her out more than she already had.

"Thank you for sharing an evening with me, Brittany. It was refreshing to have such amazing conversation with such an interesting woman such as yourself." Santana smiled and shut off the lights before closing the door to her own bedroom.

She stripped down, figuring that Brittany wasn't the type to come barging in unannounced and meaning she could still sleep naked as always. And if Brittany did, well, that probably wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A*N - To the "sorry" anon and the "ugh" anon: I'm sorry you two have such a big problem with a guy that makes Naya so happy. I'm sorry you guys have decided to quit this story as a result of him being included in one sentence as a small joke. Another thing I've learned recently is that I really suck at pleasing people, so I'm sorry to have upset you as well but I have a few others who had no problem with it and seem to like this story well enough so it is not changing. Thank you to the supporters!

* * *

It's been two and a half weeks since Brittany had started to stay with Santana. Both have been very happy with the arrangement. Brittany has had an awesome place to stay, watching Santana's big screen between cleaning up the place and Santana has had a nice clean place to come home to every night. It felt weirdly domestic for Santana but Brittany was used to it and Santana was just happy to have Brittany happy.

Lately, though, Brittany has noticed when Santana comes home she's often tired and can barely stay up much longer than the length of dinner and movie. Brittany can see what a lonely life Santana really has. When it came to the weekend, she expected Santana to be going out all night and enjoying lunch dates with friends but she only went out one night and came back before eleven.

Usually, Brittany would be right and Santana would be out all night and bring home a girl or two if she got lucky in the most sexual sense of the phrase. She just couldn't bring herself to do it when the blonde was there and make things awkward. She also didn't want to go home with somebody and leave Brittany all by herself because she did that enough already. The blonde claimed to be going out when she could and looking for odd jobs and a cheap place but there had been no luck so far.

Tonight was no different from their daily routine. Santana would come home with dinner for two and they would eat it and share their day with some stupid tv show in the background that they could make fun of between conversations. It was light and easy for both of them and more comfortable then they could have expected. Brittany headed off to shower since she had had a dance gig today and Santana planted herself in front of the tv.

In the shower Brittany hummed softly to herself as she washed her hair. She thought about Santana as she had done quite a lot in her alone time. She felt the tingles in her lower stomach and before she could stop herself she was letting her hand trail over her body. Santana was hot. She had caught small glimpses of the beautiful tan little body in the revealing shorts and tank tops that were Santana's relaxing clothes. She hadn't been with a woman in a few years but that didn't matter. She could still remember how good it felt to have their lips all over and the way their tongues always knew what spot to hit at the right moment. She felt like Santana would be a pro at making her scream.

Of course, what Brittany really dreamed of was making Santana scream and beg for her. She liked the power. She loved pleasing people and it almost got her off just as much when she was getting someone else of. She imagined Santana's voice begging her for more as she slid her fingers deep into her, taking Santana on the very couch she slept on. Pulling down that tank top until those amazing breasts spilled out and taking Santana's nipple into her mouth.

Brittany was lost to the world as she fucked herself in the shower, imagining the girl who was coincidentally on the other side of the door.

Santana had forgotten to grab spare hand soap from the main bathroom for her own bathroom. She had run out and forgotten to replace it this morning. She knew Brittany was in the shower but that only tempted her all the more to come in and grab some now. It was an emergency. Or at least, she felt like it could be acted like one. They were casual anyways, right? This was no big deal.

Santana softly knocked, putting her ear against the door only to almost be immediately answered with a "Yes, Santana?"

She gulped and grabbed the handle, slowly opening the door. She didn't want to disturb the girl more than she already was.

However, Santana was surprised to find out that Brittany had no idea she was in there because the blonde was making some very sexual noises that could only mean one thing. _Holy shit Lopez that sexy woman is fucking herself in your shower! _Santana sat with her mouth open in awe, knowing she should leave but unable to pull herself away from the semi-transparent image of Brittany's arm between her legs and her head thrown back. "Ffffuckkk! Santanaaaa!"

Santana had to throw her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. That's why she thought Brittany had let her in on purpose, she had said her name! She could feel herself immediately get wet at the sound of the sexy moans and the tempting image in front of her. Brittany had obviously just come from the shallow breathing that was slowly evening out so Santana quickly and quietly shut the door and practically ran back to her room. Once her door was shut Brittany never came in or knocked so Santana threw off her clothes and laid back on her bed. Her legs quickly spread and her hand was between them, softly teasing herself.

"Fuck, Brittany." She sighed as she slowly entered herself. She couldn't even take her own teasing. She was too turned on. Another finger joined the first, slowly fucking herself. Her other hand reached up to lightly pinch her nipple, eyes closing and imagining Brittany's perfect mouth covering it instead. She pumped faster, her wetness allowing her fingers to slide in and out of her pussy effortlessly. She curled to get just a bit more friction. She knew she couldn't last much longer since the image of the blonde was fresh in her mind and the sounds of Brittany's moans still in her ears. A few swipes of her thumb over her clit and she was biting into her pillow. She was usually very vocal but figured it probably wouldn't be very good to let Brittany hear and that's all the rational her brain could be as she came hard around her fingers, wishing they were Brittany's.

* * *

After changing clothes and cleaning up the bathroom after her shower, Brittany was disappointed to find the living room empty. It was a little early for bed, even for Santana's standards. She quietly tip toed to the girl's room. She had avoided it for the most part, wanting to respect some boundaries, but she wanted to make sure Santana wasn't sick. If the brunette was, she would run out and get soup or medicine or anything Santana might need.

Instead she was saddened to hear no answer when knocking softly on the door. She was torn for a few minutes of wanting to leave the girl be then and the nagging need to know she was okay. The latter won her over and she ended up pushing the door open just a crack.

Her breath was taken away at the sight of a naked Santana tangled in the bed sheets. Her hand was low on her stomach which gave Brittany the impression she might have been taking care of herself in a certain way while Brittany had been in the shower, coincidentally doing the same. She knew she should close the door but she couldn't help her eyes from roaming the gorgeous body in front of her. Even though she had just taken care of herself in the shower, she could feel her body reacting to the sight. Before she could do something stupid she shut the door, her thoughts going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

A*N - Thank you for the support! I forgot how nice it was to have people enjoy your writing. Definitely happy to have gotten back into it!

* * *

The next day Santana was having trouble focusing at work. If anybody asked her what her morning meetings were about she couldn't tell you but she could tell you she was ready to come from how much Brittany had been running through her mind all day. Not to mention the blonde was running naked.

Sure, Santana felt guilty but then again it's not like Brittany was having only pure and just thoughts about her. It was good to feel so wanted and needed. She could only imagine the explosive, mind numbing sex that she could have with the girl that was previously only a fantasy. Before she had thought Brittany to be straight and only super friendly while smoking hot. The scene in the shower showed her differently and proved Brittany wanted her just like she wanted Brittany. The problem was she was unsure how to go about that particular task.

Santana was a ladies woman to say the least. She was hot, rich, and had a place of her own. Girls practically threw themselves at her most of the time. It was all shallow sex. With Brittany, it was different. She wanted the girl to be happy and occasionally she found herself fumbling around her words when it came to talking to the blonde. Smooth Lopez was absent at night when it was just the two of them alone so how in the hell was she supposed to get the girl in bed?

Secretly, she was a begging bottom. She played big and tough in work and out on the weekends but she loved to be dominated and taken. She loved to be possessed because it made her feel wanted in the rawest ways. She felt like she was worth protecting and having and that was one hell of a good feeling. Brittany seemed too sweet to be up for any of that, though. Maybe Brittany would change her wants and needs and make her rediscover an enjoyable way to be a top. Either way, she wanted a piece of that sweet action. She's been dying to hear those moans again.

* * *

Brittany had been dying all day. She had forgone going out to look for a place or a spare job to indulge herself in thoughts of Santana's beautifully naked body. She thought of all the places she could please Santana. She tried to do some deep cleaning to distract herself but every time her mind got the better of her. While getting the corners of the dining area she thought about eating Santana out like a starving woman on the dinner table because she knew it would be the best tasting things she ever had. Wrapping around the fit body and taking Santana in the shower as she scrubbed the tiles. Curling fingers inside of her on the couch that she had just moved to vacuum under.

The thoughts became too much at that point and Brittany found her jeans unbuttoned and her hand in her panties on that very couch. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, thinking of convincing Santana to ride her tongue like her life depended on it. Brittany had always been very sexual but she had never _needed _to take somebody like she wanted Santana. She was used to being dominated as boys and girls took her for a sweetheart but really when it came to sex she loved being able to top somebody. To please them and make them whimper with pleasure until their body's shook from it.

"Fuck, Santana. I bet you'd love my tongue deep in your pussy. I'd much rather clean up your wetness all day than clean this apartment." Brittany moaned as she fucked herself harder, deeper. Nothing could stop her from coming and screaming out Santana's name for the second time in less than twenty four hours. _Fuck. I need her._

* * *

A few hours later and Santana is walking into the apartment, food in hand as always.

"Hey Britt-Britt." She says to Brittany who is slowly getting up from the couch.

Santana doesn't really notice Brittany coming closer until she feels strong hands helping her slide her coat off as she sets the food on the table. She feels a small shiver go through her body at the thought of better things those hands could be doing. She's so lost in those thoughts that she doesn't immediately register the kisses being placed up and down her neck.

"Mmm, Brittany." Santana closes her eyes and tilts her head to give Brittany better access. She must be lost in another fantasy but she can't bring herself to snap out of it.

"I want you, San. I want to fuck you. You're always so stressed from work and I just want to release some of that tension. Just let me help you." Brittany continues her kisses, tossing the coat onto a chair and running her hands slowly up and down Santana's arms, carefully moving to Santana's stomach when she feels no hesitation from the woman.

Santana melts back into Brittany. It's slowly dawning on her that this is not a fantasy but she's too happy to be freaked out. She needed this more than she cared to admit. She feels the strong hands slide under her shirt. They slowly slide up and down her stomach a few times before coming up to cup her chest over her bra. She pushes her breasts into Brittany's hands with a whimper, hating her own bra and any clothes she has on right now.

"Somebody is eager, eh?" Brittany teases, grabbing Santana's chest more firmly, feeling hard nipples poking through Santana's bra. She carefully maneuvers her hands inside the cups of the bra and moans in Santana's ear at the soft, supple flesh her hands are met with. She captures the brunette's nipples between her fingers and lightly pinches and pulls, drawing increasingly loud moans out of Santana. After Brittany leaves a satisfactory hickey on Santana's neck, she withdraws her hands, earning a whine of unhappiness from Santana.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet, baby." Brittany smirks and pulls Santana's shirt over her head. She quickly undoes the sexy push up bra that had teased her from the moment she saw Santana's cleavage peeking out of that shirt. She spins Santana around and pulls her in close. "You fit so perfectly against me, I only hope my fingers fill your pussy just right as well." Brittany says before attacking Santana's neck once again. She moves them back until Santana is backed against a wall, completely at her mercy.

Brittany was worried when she had turned Santana around she would find a face full of apprehension but all she could see were dark eyes filled with lust and a mouth ready to beg for more if she stopped for too long. Just to test her theory she teased her hands down the taut stomach until she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Santana's pants and panties. She pulled a little then pulled away.

"Fuck Britt, more! Please, I need you! Fuck me!" Santana whined. She was too turned on to be shy at this point. She needed those strong hands taking her. Making her Brittany's.

"If you want me to fuck you hard, babe, you're going to have to strip for me." Brittany smiled almost innocently, given the situation. She loved to hear the sounds of a begging and needy Santana.

Santana, meanwhile, was taking off her clothes in world record time until she was standing naked in her own dining area. She could feel her wetness on her thighs and noticed how messy she was when she took off her panties. She had not been this wet in a long time. "Please!" She begged again.

"Please what? Use your words. A big CEO should know plenty of them." Brittany loved to tease. She secretly couldn't wait to feel Santana's warmth and wetness around her fingers but she could play it cool until then.

"Please fuck my pussy, Britt-Britt!" Santana was ready to do anything just to feel full of Brittany. She was ready to bend over, spread her legs, or even stretch and contort as long as Brittany would finally fuck her and satisfy her the way only the blonde could at this point.

"Such dirty words, Santana. I like it. I hope you're ready for me." Brittany quickly pushed Santana against the wall once more before swiping her fingers between Santana's legs that made Santana moan and buck for more. She brought up the fingers that were now covered in Santana up to her face. "Mmm. Somebody definitely is ready. So much wetness and we're hardly started. Somebody is apparently a bit of a slut for me."

Brittany herself could barely take the teasing much more. The way Santana whimpered and stared hungrily at Brittany made the blonde ache with her own need. When she offered her fingers to Santana and the girl obediently sucked them into her mouth, tongue swirling to get every drop, she knew she had to move on. "Fuck. You deserve a reward, baby."

Brittany kissed Santana deeply, feeling arms wrap around her neck. She moaned into Santana's mouth at her first taste of the girl. She received a moan in return and could feel desperate hips trying to get any friction they could.

Her hand made its way back between tone thighs and she teased Santana once more. She slipped her fingers through Santana's folds and collected plenty of wetness. She wasted no time in sliding two of her fingers deep into Santana, taking the girl by happy surprise.

Santana had to tear her mouth away to let out almost a scream-like moan. Brittany felt so good and she hadn't even moved yet. It was so amazing just to finally be filled with Brittany that she couldn't catch her breath.

Just when Brittany felt Santana's breath almost even out she started thrusting. She wanted to take Santana hard. From what she had discovered the girl was secretly a needy bottom that was ready to submit to anything. They were a perfect match.

"Fuck, you're _so_ wet. My fingers are sliding in and out of your tight pussy so easily. I think I need to add one more finger just so you can feel me stretch you a little more." Brittany smirked at the desperate nodding she received. She could feel Santana get a little wetter and she could feel her pussy pull her in. She quickly slid another finger in to join her first two, relishing the loudest moan she has heard from Santana yet.

Brittany quickly caught up to a nice quick pace once more, being sure to lean down and capture one of Santana's nipples in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the hard bud and felt Santana's pussy tighten even more around her.

"Going to come so soon?" Brittany teased as she took a second to switch nipples.

"Brittany! Fuck yes! Keep fucking me baby, please don't stop!" Santana was going out of her mind in pleasure. She had been known to go all night but something about Brittany's dirty talk and the way the blonde dominated her was just making her lose all sexual focus except for the part of her that could feel her orgasm coming faster than she had ever experienced before.

"I won't stop, baby. I'd love to fuck you until you can't even move. I bet you'd love that. You're such a good girl for me. The way you stripped and the way you are nice and wet and ready for me. You taste so good, too. The best pussy I've ever had. I can't wait to get it directly from the source and eat you out until you don't remember your own name."

Brittany curled her fingers just then and the sensations overwhelmed Santana as she came hard. "Oohhh shit! Brittany ohhh!" She tried to focus but couldn't even keep her eyes open and so she gave in to complete pleasure, throwing her head back and moaning out. The waves kept rolling over her and she never wanted it to end.

Of course, it did. Once the last tremors shook her body, she felt Brittany pull out. She watched with hooded eyes as the blonde licked her own fingers and tasted Santana. "So so good!" Brittany exclaimed, being sure to clean every last trace.

Santana slowly caught her breath, falling into Brittany's arms as the exhaustion of her muscles caught up with her. Brittany simply kissed her forehead before scooping her up and carrying her to the couch. Santana quickly fell asleep, head in Brittany's lap.

* * *

It was only about 30 minutes later when Santana woke up. She hummed softly as she felt her hair being lightly stroked through. A yawn took over her body and she stretched out, feeling happily sore in the best way.

"Best orgasm ever." She mumbled into Brittany's stomach.

The girl above just chuckled and said "It was the least I could do. Trust me, it was my pleasure."


End file.
